In the construction of antennas with ground planes, the distance between the radiation elements of the antenna and the ground plane is decisive for the degree of amplification of the antenna and the bandwidth. In many cases antennas are integrated with a support structure which also carries electronics having a high power consumption and thereby gives off heat energy which has to be conducted away. Incident solar radiation also creates heat in the support structure which has to be conducted away. The space between the radiation elements and the ground plane is thereby a space which is in itself well-suited for a through-flow of cooling air. However, the distance is generally too small for allowing sufficient air-flow and at the same time fulfilling the requirements of the antenna's electrical characteristics.
If the distance between the radiation elements and the ground plane increases, the operating efficiency of the antenna is reduced, i.e. the functioning of the antenna is reduced.